


Perks of Sleeping with your Potion's teacher

by Hiddlestuck



Series: Perks of Sleeping with your Potion's Professor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Cock Warming, Deepthroat, Fluff, Love, Other, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: Title is a WIP, you're Severus Snape's forbidden lover.Character is an adult in their last year.Alternate Universe where Voldemort is already 'dead' and Snape doesn't die.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Perks of Sleeping with your Potion's Professor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

“Fucking me for a good grade?” Severus Snape asked you breathily between thrusts. 

“Of course not Sev, but it has its perks sometimes,” you replied moaning as his pace quickened. He was close, you could feel it as your walls squeezed his cock tighter. He raised an eyebrow at your response. Fucking in the potions classroom wasnt what you thought you would be doing today, but it also wasn’t the first time you’ve done this. Severus gripped your hips as he pounded you, his nails clawing at your delicate flesh. It’s not like he would let you use magic to cover his marks and bites either. Severus made you keep them as a reminder. Dare anyone else attempt to touch you they would see the love marks and leave. 

Earning Severus’ love was a challenge but you refused to give up and this is where it’s led you. Your potions teacher fucking you on his desk, papers littering the ground and broken glass from the bottles he knocked off. You looked at your lover, and he lunged at you fiercely, his lips on your own. You feel a growl rumble in his throat as you bite his bottom lip, soon after your tongues are dancing in a rhythmic tango. You cry out his name as his thrusts slow down, his member shooting strings inside you. Severus moaned as he slid out of you, his cum dripping onto the floor. 

“Look at the mess you’ve made darling, next class is in 15 minutes. You’re lucky I know just the right spells to clean this up or you’d be in more trouble than you already are.” Severus chuckled before his face twisted back to looking displeased but he couldn’t keep it up for long. You were glad to be the reason to see him smile. “Go on then, love. Don’t you have charms class soon?” Severus flicked his wand and your clothes were back on and repaired. Just as you were about to leave the classroom, Severus pinned you against the door and leaned his head close to your ear. “Don’t forget our study session tonight. If you’re even half a second late I don’t know what I’ll do with you.” He hissed and your cheeks flushed as he opened the door for you. 

You walked into the charms classroom, most of the seats filled. Your friend Draco waved you over having saved a seat for you. “Y/N you’re looking like hell what have you been up to?” You conjured a compact mirror to take a proper look at yourself. Your hair was a mess, Sev cleaned up your uniform for you but not your hair. You groaned and used your wand to fix it. 

Draco looked at you eagerly for your reply, a smirk starting to form. “I uh, overslept Malfoy.” You stuttered out.

“You’re my best fucking friend and I know thats a lie. I reckon you were having a quickie with your secret lover.” Draco states proudly. You felt your cheeks flush and he laughed. “I know you better than anyone else, don’t forget that.” He smiled at you before turning his attention to Professor Flitwick. You didn’t dare tell Draco that a certain Potion’s Professor knew you in more ways than one, the intimacy you two shared was an unbreakable bond. You smiled to yourself before averting your gaze to the professor as well. 

Hogwarts wasn’t like your average muggle school, no bells rang to dismiss you to your next class, yet you all knew when it was time for you to go. Another fellow Slytherin and friend, Daphne Greengrass ran up to you, nudging you with her elbow. “Saw you and Draco talking again, when are the two of you going to date?” She cooed. 

You choked on your saliva and coughed looking at her, “Draco and me are just friends Daph, you know this.” 

“Yes, but I see how he looks at you. That boy loves you to death and you still string him along.” Daphne pauses, “truly cold-hearted.”

“We’ve been friends for seven years, that’s just the kind of bond we have. Besides, isn't he with Pansy?” 

“Yeah but he’s in love with you and anyone can see that. Pansy is just in denial.” You think about what Daphne just said and feel a sharp twinge of guilt in your heart. You knew Draco cared about you deeply. The feelings were just not mutual anymore, you moved on when he first started dating Pansy a year ago. And now? You wouldn’t dare leave anyone for Severus, even if your relationship was taboo. Nothing could break the two of you apart, not even Dumbledore or Voldemort. “Hellooo earth to Y/N? You’ve been staring at the wall for five minutes and barely touched your food.” Daphne awoke you from your thoughts as she snapped her fingers in your face. 

“Yeah…” is all you could get out before looking at the large clock on the wall. “Oh shit! I gotta go now! I have detention with Sev-Professor Snape tonight.” You hoped Daphne didn’t notice you almost called your teacher by first name. 

“How the hell do you get on our house’s bad side all the time?” Daphne questioned.

“I’m not a very good Y/G Daphne. You know I almost failed potion’s last year. Snape’s punishment is tutoring me.”

“What a drag!” Daphne stated. If only she knew, you thought to yourself as you grabbed a last bite of dinner and ran down to the dungeons. Just as you went to turn the handle to the Potion’s classroom, a hand reached out swiftly and yanked you into the room. 

“What did I say about being late Y/N,” Severus whispered harshly into your ear causing chills to run down your spine. His arms wrapped around your body and he kissed at your neck. 

“So sorry Sir, last track of time,” you whimpered out as his hold on you tightened. 

“You’re lucky this time love, but I won’t go so easy on you next time.” He warned. Defying Severus’ direct orders was a game you liked to play with him at times. He wrapped his robes around you as he apperated the two of you to his office. He pointed his wand to the fireplace and flames appeared, heating the usually cold room up. Severus started humming as he twirled, his robe gracefully swaying behind him. 

“You’re in a good mood tonight Sev,” he stopped and looked at you smiling before pulling you into his arms and swaying. You grinned and stood on your tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. 

“That’s all, darling?” Severus leaned down and your lips were on his in an instant, hungrily craving for more. You slid his black robe off, tossing it carelessly to the ground. You and Severus didn’t stop kissing when you made it to his bed. Your fingers caressed his soft, coal coloured locks. Severus flipped you underneath him, quickly undoing your robe and pawing at your shirt. His hands on your chest as he grinded into your lower half. You moaned quietly, “no one will hear you love. Cry out for me!” Severus shouted as your hips bucked against his. You moan louder this time and a devilish grin appears on his face, but is quickly gone when he buries his face into your neck. You let out a giggle as his teeth grazing your flesh tickled you. Severus let you over power him and you switched to grinding against him on top. 

A quiet knock at his door made the room freeze, you looked at Severus with fear in your eyes. He looked concerned, then annoyed. “Who the hell is interrupting us at a time like this?” He hissed out. “Hide in my potion closet, quickly!” Severus whispered, throwing your robes to you before shoving you in the closet. A second knock was at the door, louder this time. “Yes, yes! I’m coming.” Severus shouted to the unknown visitor. You heard him yank his door open, “Mr Malfoy to what do I owe the pleasure?” You gulped, wondering why Draco was at his door. 

“Sorry to bother you so late sir, but have you seen Y/N?” You freeze hearing your name.

“No? Why would I have seen them?” Severus asked.

“You didn't see them in detention?” Draco questioned.

“Oh! Detention! Yeah, I saw them in the detention. Y/L/N said something about feeling ill and I sent them away. Did you check with Madame Pomfrey? Maybe Y/L/N headed to the medical ward? Haven’t seen them since though.” Severus said somewhat nervously. You weren’t sure if Draco fully believed him but, you also couldn’t see his facial expression. 

“Oh, alright sir. I’ll check. Thank you and sorry for bothering you.” You heard Severus close the door, but didn’t dare come out.

The door opened and Severus beckoned for you to come out, “shall we continue where we left off?” You nodded eagerly and he slid the rest of his clothes off, while you unbuttoned his pants freeing his member from its confines. 

“Sev, hope you hid this boner while Draco was here.” 

“Yeah, about that, I believe it was the first thing he noticed when walking in. Probably why he wanted to leave so quick. I don’t understand why he would come looking for you though love.” You shrug as you position yourself, sitting on his cock. He grunts as you guide him further in you and you pant as the two of you make love. You still felt sore from the rough fucking you received earlier. Severus bucked his hips to match your rhythm and the two of you were a messy heap. 

Soon you felt Severus cum but he didn't pull out and you looked at him questioningly. His eyes were closed and his breathing became steady.  _ Bastard fell asleep? _ You thought to yourself. You too decided to sleep, not minding his cock was still in you, swearing you heard him chuckle before you drifted off. 


	2. Another Little Chat Soon

Warm sunlight shone from outside into the room, you looked down to find yourself still naked. A thing that happened often while staying the night with your Potion’s Professor. You looked to Severus who was still sleeping soundly, but let out a soft groan of displeasure when you stopped cuddling him and sat up on the bed. You looked at the time and shook Severus awake. “Wake up my sweet Dungeon Bat,” you say teasingly while planting a kiss on his lips. 

Severus looks at you, groaning at the nickname. “You’re just as much as a dungeon bat as I am, being in Slytherin and all.” He states matter of factly. You roll your eyes playfully at his comment. 

“You’ve got a class to teach in an hour, mister. It would be very unlike you if you showed up late.” Severus sighed and beckoned you to follow him to the shower. Your favourite part about showering with Sev was when you washed each other’s hair. No one better dare call his hair greasy, you wash it yourself and know his hair is silky smooth. You close your eyes as he massages your head with shampoo. 

“Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, are you going?” He asks

“Why would I? We can’t be seen together in public and that’s all I want.”

“Was hoping you’d say something like that, I know a place where we can be open about our relationship. The muggle world, let's go there tomorrow instead, away from prying eyes.” He turns off the shower and helps you dry off.

“Of course Sev, you know I’d go anywhere as long as I was by your side.” Your usually brooding Professor smiled and kissed your forehead.

“Now run along before your little lover boy does anymore snooping around.” You look at him surprised. “I mean Draco, little fool.” You roll your eyes again at his comment and make you way back to the common room.

You enter, hoping no one was lounging in the room, but much to your surprise just Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are seated on one of the black leather couches.   
Draco turns his attention to the door, wondering who walked in. “Y/N!” He yelled and ran over to you. “I was worried about you, I was worried when you didn’t come back to the dorms last night.” Draco hugged you which was unlike him. 

“Draco are you ill or something, get off me.” You pushed your friend playfully off you. Crabbe and Goyle looked over at the two of you. 

“Out boys, I have to speak to Y/N in private.” Draco directed his friends to leave and you felt something drop in you. Was it fear? “So, wanna tell me where you were last night?” Draco questioned you again.

“I don’t see how that's really any of your business, Malfoy. What I do with my time does not concern you.” You state coldly. Draco looked into your eyes as if trying to figure out if you were hiding something. 

“Who are you fucking and why did I see your robes on Professor Snape’s floor?” It was like the world stopped spinning or your heart stopped beating when Draco whispered his last sentence. It was like Draco had verbally uppercut you. 

You give Draco an odd look, “wh-what” you stammer out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Malfoy, it sounds preposterous what you’re implying. If you really wish to know where I was that’s too fucking bad because as I stated a moment ago, it’s really not any of you’re buisness who I’m fucking or where I am.” 

Draco gives you a sad look, “he’s a deatheater you know that right?” 

“I think the question should be how would you know if he’s one or not?” You question him.

“‘Cause I’m one too Y/N.” Draco looks down and pulls his sleeve up to reveal his mark. 

“I- Draco. I don’t really know what to say. I want to ask why. I already know the answer though, it was your father right?” Draco shook his head no. 

“It’s not like he forced me y/n, I chose to be.”

“Moron, I know you felt pressured to. Do you forget that I know how your father is? Anything to please dear old Dad, huh Malfoy?” Anger appeared on his face at your words. He pushed you and you lost your balance, landing on the couch behind you with a thud. “Fuck off Malfoy, I mean it.” You stood up and pushed back, hard. 

“I’m sorry y/n, that you had to find out this way, mostly. But I need you to answer me. Are you fucking Snape?” Draco looks down at you expectantly. 

“Draco, I don’t think you’d understand. He was there for me, when you weren’t. You were off screwing around with Pansy Parkinson and I was tired of the feelings not being reciprocated. He is my entire world and I believe he deserves a little happiness in his sad, cruel world. So, yeah. I am with him.” 

Draco looks at you a little shocked, “I’ve always had feelings for you y/n. Guess it really is too late for that though, huh? Man I’ve really fucked it all up now.” Draco looks down before grinning back at you. “Don’t worry I won't tell anyone about you two, nor will I definitely bring up his huge cock i had to see.” He laughs and you punch his shoulder. “I’m sorry, but it's true! And you’re lucky, truly. He is lucky too. I’m glad you found someone to love you, I just wish it would have been me.”

“You’re a dumbass, but I’m glad we are friends still.”

“I know you are, but what am I?” Draco retorts back, which resorts in another punch from you. Draco nods at you one last time and the two of you head to your next class. You felt uneasy knowing that Draco knows about your secret. “Potion’s class then? I can hardly contain my excitement. 

“Oh actually I have transfiguration class to head to. Have fun though!” You watch Draco head to the great hall for a bite to eat before classes start before you make your way back to your favourite professor’s classroom. 

“Y/L/N, to what do I owe this surprise visit, you’re not due to be here for another two hours.” You put your hand over his and smile.

“I figured I could help you with a little problem before class starts,” you state while fidgeting nervously. 

Severus eyed you curiously, “and what problem is that my dear?” You turn your back to him and rub your ass against him. “What are you trying to do y/n?” He asks between gritted teeth, trying to restrain himself. 

“Oops, hold on Professor, I dropped my wand.” You purposely drop your wand to the ground and bend over in front of Severus seductively. A moan escapes your lips as he grabs your rear and you feel him rub his crotch against your backside. “P-professor what are you doing?” You ask in a teasing manner.

“Teaching my naughty student a lesson.” He steps back and you flinch when you feel his hand smack your bottom. “We can’t do this right now, you minx.” Severus sits down in his chair, restraining himself. “If you think you won’t pay for this later, you’re wrong. Now, under my desk!” You quickly ran to hide under his desk before the first few students started filing in. You heard Severus whisper a spell and watched his erection disappear with disappointment. He glared daggers at you before he got up to shut the door as the last few students piled in.   
You intently watched Severus teach from under his desk, he glared at you whenever he got the chance and put a finger to his lips. “Pop quiz,” the class groaned as you watched him hand out papers to your classmates. “Now, silence there will be no talking during the quiz.” He barked the orders to the other students before taking a seat right in front of you. His long, slender legs brushing against you. You smirked before moving his legs apart to sit directly in front of him, kneeling. He moved back a little and glared at you, his face reading ‘you better not.’ You smiled playfully wanting to please your master. Your hands snaked their way to his crotch and started prying the buttons apart on his pants. Severus shot you another look, worried this time. You lean in and plant a kiss on his tip causing him to jolt forward, his knee banging into the desk. You grab his shaft with one hand while you start to take him into your mouth. You take him in fully and look up at him. His eyes are closed and his right hand is gripped into a fist. His eyelids flutter open to meet your gaze and he smiles as he grabs a fistful of your hair. He uses his other hand to push your head down further and you start to choke. You watch Severus reach for his wand and whisper a spell so no one can hear the noises you’re making. He forces you back down again and holds you there for a few seconds. You fight him off and look at him again with copious amounts of saliva dripping from his cock to your mouth. 

Severus mouths to you that you’re in trouble as his knees hit the desk again. He forces you on his cock again until he shoots down your throat, quickly adjusting himself and glaring at you again. 

Severus waits until all his students are out, slamming the door and locking it. You hear his shoes on the stone floors as he walks up to his desk, pulling you out from under with force. “I feel like you’re starting to enjoy your punishments too much. Tsk, just wait. I’ve got something planned for you, naughty whore.” Severus wipes his cum off your chin and pushes you against the wall. “We’ll have another little chat soon.” He turns back to his desk, his robes twirling dramatically.


	3. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: BDSM stuff

Chapter 3  
You weren’t sure what to think when you received an owl from Severus instructing you to meet near the entry of the Forbidden Forest. You tiptoed out of the castle to the entryway, suddenly you were upside down with a rope tied to the tree, attached to your ankles. Your robes flew down in the force of gravity, blocking your vision. You heard footsteps approach you and you wiggled, trying to break free. “Sev! If this is your doing it’s not funny.

“You know what else wasn’t funny darling? That little stunt you pulled earlier today. Don’t you remember I said I would punish you?” You hear him speak but are unsure of what direction he is coming from. You yelp out in surprise when you feel his hands reach for your wand in your pocket. “Don’t want you using that to free yourself now do we?” 

“Severus! Please let me down!” You shouted while flailing your arms.

“Afraid not darling,” he cooed. He unfastened the button holding your robe on and let it fall to the ground. You try to grab him but he moves back swiftly. “Unfortunately I’m going to have to do something about those hands of yours.” You watched Severus pull out his wand and gasped as your arms were magically tied behind your back. He snapped his fingers and your clothes were gone in an instant. Severus slipped an o-ring ball gag onto you. “Hmm now how should we start?” You look at Severus with pleading eyes as he stares you down, planning his next move. You gasp as you feel a vibrator in you and clamps on your nipples. 

“Hmm now how about we use that pretty mouth of yours?” All you can do is watch as Severus slips his cock in your agape mouth. This time you wouldn’t be able to use your hands to push him off of you. You gag as he fits himself all the way in, his balls resting against your chin. Severus fucks your mouth and laughs at your groaning pleas. You scream feeling like you're about to release when the vibration disappears. You groan in displeasure as this continues. Every time you feel like you’re about to cum he stops. 

“Have you had enough at darling?” He asks lovingly and you glare at him. He laughs as he reads your mind. “I know you want to cum so much for me. You just need to learn about patience.” He takes off the gag and your mouth feels sore from being open for so long. You softly fall to the ground as the ropes around your ankles disappear, but he still leaves your hands binded. He sits on a tree trunk and throws you over his lap. “Hope you didn’t think I was done with you yet.” Severus says as you feel the first spank sting your flesh. “Come now, be a good Y/G and count for me.” You count and cry out when his hand meets your bum ten more times knowing it was probably raw and red from his slaps. 

“Okay I think you’ve learned your lesson now,” Severus gathers your things and the two of you apparate back to his small dorm. 

Severus wraps his thin arms around you, embracing you. “I’m sorry love, but you know the consequences.” You lay in bed with him spooning you and stroking your hair. “I love you so much, but do not disobey me again.” He whispers the last part through gritted teeth. “I don’t like hurting you darling.” You turn around to lay your head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. 

“I know Sev and I’m sorry. I love you too,” you reply, feeling yourself drifting asleep as he plays with your hair.

“Tomorrow though, just the two of us? You can finally see my flat in the muggle world too.” 

“I can’t wait, Severus,” you say In between yawning. He hums happily and kisses your forehead. 

“Thank you for teaching me how to love,” Severus says softly as you drift off. 

You awoke the next day still in Severus’ arms. You cuddled him under the blankets and you felt him stir. “Sevvy,” you whispered into his ear and his eyelids fluttered open. “Wake up Sevvy! Today is the big day, I’ve been waiting so long to be with you in the world!” Severus smiled at your excitement. 

“Me too darling,” he purred. You crawled out of bed to find something inconspicuous for the two of you to wear. You had no trouble finding an outfit for yourself, but Severus hated just about everything you suggested to him. 

“Severus,” your arms folded in disapproval. “I know you wanna wear your clothes but you’ll look a bit out of place in the muggle world. Don’t you think?” He folded his arms as well not wanting to budge about his attire. 

“Will it make you happy if I lose my robe at least?” You nod and wrap a warm coat around him. The two of you together looked like an average goth couple. “Come on then, let’s disappear for awhile.” Severus reached for your hand and your fingers intertwined with his. You closed your eyes and the scenery changed.

You were now in what you assumed was his home. His flat seemed dusty, having been untouched for who knows long. Severus walked into a room and came out not long after with a wad of muggle money. You didn’t dare question it.

The two of you walked out into the street and you were happy. Holding hands with Severus around other people, even if they were muggles it didn’t matter. 

You and Severus spent a lovely day together. First the two of you got breakfast, shortly after you headed to a small carnival. Sadly the day had to come to end and two of you were back in his flat. 

“Incendio,” Severus pointed his wand towards the fireplace to light it. “Sorry the day had to end love, but I’m glad you decided to come with me instead of a trip to Hogsmeade.” 

“I’m glad too Sev, can we stay here for the night? Pretty please?” 

“Well, since you asked I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to head back to the castle till tomorrow morning.” Severus flopped down onto a leather loveseat, patting next to him. You obediently sat next to him but he pulled you onto his lap, embracing you. “Will you spend the rest of your life with my darling?” Severus looked at you and your heart rate increased. 

“What are you asking Severus?” You ask him somewhat nervously. 

“I’m not asking you to marry me or anything, at least not now. But I just can’t help to wonder if you would be interested in me still when you graduate. You won’t forget about me?”

“Sev, of course I won’t ever forget about you. We can still see each other when I’m done, there just won’t be a need to sneak around. Do you think people will suspect something?” 

“I think Dumbledore is already starting to question things,” he pauses “is there anything you want or need to tell me?” 

You cursed Severus for reading your thoughts and sighed, “yes see Draco knows about us. I didn’t know how to tell him.”

“I’m not afraid of Malfoy, if he spills anything I’ll tell his father he’s acting up.” You traced Severus’ fading dark mark in his forearm and he shudders. “I pray Lord Voldemort stays dead this time. I hope you never have to meet him.” Severus holds you. He didn’t want to lose you like how he lost Lily. 

You watch your partner as tears slide down his cheeks. “Shh it’s okay Severus,” you kissed his salty cheek reassuring him. “No one can separate us, our bond is unbreakable.” He holds you tighter, you run your fingers through his hair hoping to calm him. “Let’s go lay down, okay?” Severus nodded, lifting you in his arms, carrying you to his bedroom. 

Severus set you down gently on the bed, climbing in next to you when he flicked the lights off. You cuddled him, tracing circles on his pale skin. “I love you so much Severus Snape, and I would be glad to spend the rest of my days with you.” You lean up and kiss him gently, his soft lips kissing back. You heard Severus looking for something in the dark room, and you felt a cool metal band slip on your finger. “Sev I thought you said you weren’t proposing.” 

He chuckled and kissed your hand, “I’m not but I want anyone who looks at you to know you’re taken.” He kissed you again and again until you both drifted off to sleep, waiting to see where your dreams would take you.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, your own scream scaring you awake. 

“What’s wrong y/n? It’s okay I’m here love.” Severus holds you trying to calm you down. “Did you have a nightmare?” You nodded, crying in relief. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“Severus please don’t ever let go of me.” He looks at you quizzically. 

“Okay baby, I’ve got you. Talk about your dream, it will make you feel better to get it out.” 

“I had an awful dream, you were bleeding to death!” You cried out clinging onto him. 

“I’m right here and alive, okay? I can sing to you if it will make you feel better.” You nod and he sits still thinking about what to sing. “Saw a little bird sitting in a tree, he wanted to start a family. He went tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet. Severus rocked you and you fell back asleep in his arms. 

The sun didn’t shine into the room this morning, it's always gloomy in London. You rolled over to an empty spot in the bed, you grabbed Severus’ robes and slipped them on to look for him. 

“Yes I think I quite like to see you in my clothes,” Severus looked up from his paper. “Picked up some breakfast to have before we head back.” He nodded to the table. You seat yourself across from him not really saying much and look down at the ring on your finger. It resembles a snake wrapped around your finger. Severus stands up to prepare everything to head back to Hogwarts. You finish the pastry and wander off to his bedroom again. Severus is already back in his usual uniform minus the robe. You changed quickly but slipped his robe back on. “Yes, keep it, I have a spare. Are you ready to head back now?” You nod solemnly not wanting to go back to your ways of sneaking around to see each other. 

Severus uses his fireplace this time to head back, the two of you appear back in his office, just in time for your first class. He leaned down to kiss you, longing for more. You left him, his robe being a little too large for you, dragging on the ground. 

You walk into Defense Against the Dark Arts class and slump into your seat. You don’t notice a certain blonde haired boy sit next to you. 

“Y/N! How was your little trip with our house head?” You shoved an elbow into Draco’s ribs to shut him up. “Why do you look like a weirdo right now, are those his robes?” Draco laughs and pokes fun at you, but notices the ring on your finger and stops laughing. “Did he propose?” Draco grabs your left hand and studies the ring.

“No, moron. Now hands off.” You looked at Draco not knowing how to decipher his tone. The class stops talking all at once as Professor Lupin walks into the class. Lupin looks at you and squints and quietly requests you stay after class. You fidget in your seat the entire class dreading what Lupid wanted to talk to you about. 

Class finally ended and you told Draco you would catch up to him later. Lupin looks up at you. “Y/L/N, I heard through the grapevine that you were seen with a certain professor, alone, in the muggle world.” You froze. “I’m not here to snitch to anyone, but you should know that Severus is not a good man. 

“Professor Lupin, I’m going to have to stop you right there. Would be a shame if everyone knew you were a wolf and almost killed Severus when you were all young.” Lupin looked at you in shock.

“Yes, of course my apologies. I just warn you to be more careful about your relationship.” You roll your eyes and strut off to the common room to relax. You walk past the potions classroom and a voice stops you in your tracks. 

“Y/N, I’d like to speak with you about your grades on the last test.” Severus calls out to you just a precautionary to prying eyes. 

“Of course Professor Snape,” you walk into the room shutting the door behind you. 

“Funny how we keep running into each other,” Severus states while locking eyes with you. You nod and sit on his desk and begin telling him about what Lupin said. “That insufferable twit,” Severus said through gritted teeth. “His little marauders group is dead and he still feels the need to try to make me miserable. Severus stands and paces, before standing over you. “Soon you won’t have to sneak around with me, unless.” He trails off in thought. 

“Unless what Sev?” 

“Unless, perhaps you wanted to join me next year as my apprentice? You can’t deny you don’t love the thrill of sneaking around with me.” 

“Severus Snape having someone help in his classroom? Sounds unlike him.” You joked with him and he returned an unamused gaze. “I will if you promise to leave your job here soon. I’d like to start a family with you before you dry up and get all wrinkly.”

Severus took your hands in his and smiled, “I think I can promise something like that.” Ten years ago Severus would have never thought he could find happiness again after losing Lily to the Dark Lord. Severus lived a quiet, miserable life before, he wasn’t truly living in the past. “Do you think it would be cheating if I gave 100 house points to Slytherin for handing yourself to me?” Severus asked you half joking. 

“I-” you look at Sev, “that really caught me off guard.” You laugh and bring his head closer to yours, kissing his chapped lips. He kisses back and you wrap your legs around him, and put your arms around his neck. The two of you stay like this for just a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one in my series, sorry it's so short but more to come!


End file.
